Apollo (Star Trek)
Summary In Greek mythology, Apollo was one of the most important Olympian gods. The son of the god Zeus and the goddess Leto, Apollo was often associated with prophecy, medicine, music and poetry, archery, and the care of flocks and herds. He was also frequently associated with the higher developments of civilization, such as law, philosophy, and the arts. Finally, in Greek mythology, Apollo driving his chariot through the sky was associated with the movement of the Sun. He was a twin brother to Artemis, goddess of hunting, though Athena was also a sister of his as well. The image of Apollo was preserved for thousands of years in artistic works. One of these artistic works, the design for the mission insignia of Apollo 17, included a profile of Apollo facing to his left. Additionally, the mission insignia for Apollo 13 depicted the steeds of Apollo riding over Luna. (ENT: "First Flight") In 2267, the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Original Series)|USS Enterprise]] encountered Apollo on Pollux IV. There, they learned that the Greek gods were, in fact, a band of explorers who had visited Earth five thousand years earlier and established themselves as gods to the people of that era. From things Apollo said to Carolyn Palamas, it seems that they may actually have, in some sense, considered themselves to be gods, but it is clear they also knew they weren't gods in the same sense the ancient Greeks believed them to be. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 6-C, possibly higher | Unknown Name: Apollo Origin: Star Trek Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years Classification: Greek god, Explorer- Known as a Greek god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation and Negation, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, BFR, Immune to sensors that detect life forms, Psychokinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Transformation of clothing and objects, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation, Archery | Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Island level (Stated he once stretched out his hand and Earth "trembled", can easily crush Federation starships with his hand-shaped force field, expends an independent source of energy in his body), possibly higher (Created a huge local storm while maintaining a hold on the Enterprise, his temple contains a vast source of energy that the ship's phasers needed time to destroy) | Unknown Speed: Unknown, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown, far higher with his force field (Held the Enterprise in place and prevented it from moving) Striking Strength: Unknown, far higher with his force field Durability: Unknown, far higher with his force field | Unknown Stamina: Has an extra organ in his chest which he taps a powerful field of energy generated within his temple and often needs to recharge himself to stay active. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Apollo's temple Intelligence: Knew only of ancient values and way of life, accustomed to obedience from humans Weaknesses: Petulant and arrogant, occasionally overextends himself, requiring a brief period of rest, needs admiration and worship just like Humans need food | Unknown Feats: * Threatened the Enterprise with his lightning bolts that prompted it to increase its shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Apollo fires lightning-like energy bolts from his hand. * Apollo uses his force field energy in the shape of a hand to grab or crush things. * Apollo can paralyze his foes at the throat with a point of his finger. * Apollo could alter his physical form and the forms of material objects in his vicinity. * Apollo can interfere with Federation technology. * Apollo can transform clothing into ancient Greek clothing by simply waving his hand. * Apollo can transport himself and others from place to place. * Apollo can alter the weather (at least locally). Key: Corporeal | Non-corporeal Note: Apollo at one point claimed he could wipe out a man with a gesture, and bring him back again as easily. But he never demonstrated this particular ability. Gallery File:Apollo's_hand_grips_the_Enterprise,_remastered.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Greek Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier